


О вратарях, незапланированных травмах и о том, что о любви не говорят

by Icy_mint



Series: Love never dies [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_mint/pseuds/Icy_mint
Summary: Их отношения держатся на тонких нитях оставшихся чувств, которые с каждым днем вдали друг от друга лишь истончаются.— На сколько?Икер не уточняет. Серхио понимает и так.— Три дня.Кофе на дне кружки оказывается невыносимо сладким.О любви они давно не говорят.





	

      В Португалии осень отличается холодными ночами, большим количество осадков и горьким привкусом одиночества на кончике языка, который обычно остается от слишком крепкого кофе или столь нелюбимого Икером матэ. И никакая сладость не способна избавить его от этого разъедающего вкуса за исключением того единственного, что слишком далеко и видится лишь призрачно иллюзией, которую он сам себе придумал в какую-то из дождливых осенних ночей, которые настолько однообразны, что одну не отличить от другой. Дождь бьет по крыше, стучит в окна, капли тусклым бриллиантом переливаются в свете многочисленных фонарей и застилают глаза, которые, казалось бы, давно должны были привыкнуть к осенним ливням. На самом деле, Икер даже не может различить очертания соседнего дома и проезжающих мимо автомобилей, не говоря уже о мерцающих где-то вдали огнях "Драгао". Он в который раз убеждает себя, что это дождь стирает все окружающее его пространство, хотя на самом деле весь его мир сузился до границ собственно квартиры еще тогда, когда в Португалии цвели цветы, шумело глубокое синее море и золотой песок не становился грязно-коричневым от проливных дождей. Спустя два долгих года вся его жизнь превратилась в непрекращающийся ливень, а солнце осталось в родной Испании, в улыбке единственного человека, который заменял одним своим присутствием целый мир. И цветы цвели, и море было насыщенно-синим, а не серым, и золотой песок не казался омерзительно грязным.   
  
      Экран телефона медленно гаснет, погружая комнату в абсолютную темноту и Икер с облегчением выдыхает, прикрывая болезненно блестящие глаза с полопавшимися капиллярами. Он минут двадцать сидел над списком контактов, но так и не решился коснуться пальцем изображения того, чей голос хотел слышать сейчас и в любое другое время суток и года. Он мог сказать так много, начиная с лета, которое стало для него отправной точкой прямиком в Преисподнюю к дьяволам и заканчивая тем, что он ни о чем в своей жизни не жалеет и ни на что не променял бы ни один из прожитых им дней, но...   
  
      Он не смог.  
  
      Пальцы дрожали как у последнего наркомана, выдавая, что с нервами у него последнее время стало, мягко говоря, "не очень" и мысли путались, как если бы он не кофе заливал себя, а виски. Он бы и двух слов связать не смог и просто бы молчал — молчаливой отчужденности и так хватало, так к чему травить себя еще больше.  
  
      Пальцы касаются погасшего экрана, но Икер тут же их одергивает, словно ошпарив, и скрывается в непроглядной тьме гостиной, в которой он прячется от себя самого и Серхио, которому он обязательно позвонит. Обязательно. Завтра. Сейчас слишком поздно. И слишком рано.  
  
      "Кажется, завтра у тебя выходной. Жди"  
  
      Серхио живет по своим часам. И сейчас как раз самое время.  
  


***

  
  
      Серхио мечется по кровати, сминает под собой простыни, пальцами сжимает покрывало так, что костяшки пальцев становятся ему под цвет — белыми, в темноте кажущимися полупрозрачными, с ярко просвечивающими сквозь токую кожу мелкими голубоватыми жилками. Губы — опухшие, искусанные до крови, точно они не целовались, а боролись за лидерство, которое Серхио всегда отдает ему раньше времени, — приоткрыты в немом стоне удовольствия, потому что голос уже почти сорван и все, на что хватает Рамоса — хриплые вздохи. Ему жарко, горячий воздух удавкой оплетает шею, тело покорно плавится в чужих теплых руках как податливый воск.   
  
      Боже. Боже. Боже.  
  
      — Пожалуйста... еще, — все на что сейчас хватает обычно излишне болтливого испанца, и этого достаточно. — Не останавливайся.  
  
      Умелые губы плотно сжимаются вокруг его члена, а язык творит такие вещи, что любые мысли окончательно исчезают из головы, уступив место первобытному желанию и чистому удовольствию. Он толкается внутрь горячего рта, в наслаждении закатывая глаза, но сильные руки крепко сдавливают его бедра, вынуждая покорно принимать ласку и передать полный контроль над происходящим. Серхио сдается, расслабляется и позволяет творить с собой и своим телом все, что только может прийти в голову Касильясу. Икеру только это и надо.  
  
      — Твою ногу надо беречь, — головку обдает горячим дыханием и по всему телу проходит до дрожи пронизывающая волна удовольствия.   
  
      Внутренности скручивает, все тело превращается в один комок нервов, сконцентрированный внизу живота, а член болезненно пульсирует. Все, что остается в голове:  
  
      Дай. Мне. Пожалуйста. Кончить.  
  
      Икер словно читает его мысли — перестает дразняще касаться члена кончиком языка и полностью принимает его глубоко в горло. Пальцы Серхио путаются в каштановых волосах, не задавая ритм, но мягко массируя кожу головы, глаза с голодным жадным блеском следят за тем, как губы Икера скользят по его члену, и Серхио не успевает даже предупредить Икера, кончив ему глубоко в горло.  
  
      От пережитого оргазма мелко трясет, руки не слушаются и все тело ватное. Хочется кофе, горького шоколада и целоваться пока солнце не нарушит их единение. Серхио тянет довольного, словно кота, Икера на себя и тот подается, руками упирается в подушку по бокам от головы Рамоса и нависает над ним, внимательно вглядываясь в давно изученные черты лица.   
  
      Смотрит. Обласкивает взглядом. Запоминает. Откладывает в памяти малейшие изменения.  
  
      — Спи, — Икер улыбается той улыбкой, в которую Серхио влюбился годы назад, и которую не смогло изменить ни время, ни обстоятельства, ни выверты стервы-судьбы. — Я буду рядом.  
  
      Они целуются. Долго, медленно, нежно. И в поцелуе этом нет ни капли только что буйствующей страсти. Они целуются как в первый раз, и как в последний. Поцелуй горький, как запах полыни, оставляющий после себя соленый привкус моря, в котором Икер давно перестал находить хоть что-то прекрасное.   
  
      Море — расстояние, километры дорог, которые занесло песком и опавшими листьями. Оно не пахнет свободой, оно пахнет отчаяньем. Таким же горьким как их поцелуй, которого лучше бы не было.  
  
      Серхио засыпает в крепких объятиях. И думает, что лучше бы ему не проснуться.  
  


***

  
  
      Они пьют кофе, который лишь обжигает горло, но совсем не согревает, и оставляет на кончике языка отвратительный горький привкус, который, кажется, въелся в них на всегда.   
  
      В доме тепло, но оба все равно кутаются в плед — хотелось бы, чтобы один на двоих, но у каждого свой, — и неловко молчат. Не потому что сказать нечего — у каждого в голове ураган мыслей, но озвучивать их все равно, что небрежным движением смахнуть с края стола только что склеенную любимую чашку — окончательно все разрушить.  
  
      Их отношения держатся на тонких нитях оставшихся чувств, которые с каждым днем вдали друг от друга лишь истончаются.  
  
      — На сколько?  
  
      Икер не уточняет. Серхио понимает и так.  
  
      — Три дня.  
  
      Кофе на дне кружки оказывается невыносимо сладким.   
  
      О любви они давно не говорят.


End file.
